Taijutsu Terbaik
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: Cerita SasuHina di Akademi... Pertemuan kedua mereka/ Event #SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet5 Prompt : Fanon/ Review...


" _ **Taijutsu Terbaik..."**_

 _ **Chara**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story**_ __ _ **Uzumaki NaMa**_

 _ **SasuHina di Akademi pas unyu-unyu ^^**_

 _ **Selamat membaca...**_

.

.

.

 _ **Dak Dak Dak**_

Berkali-kali ku hantam pohon di depanku dengan pukulan. Bergantian dengan tangan kanan dan kiri. Tak lupa menaikkan level kekuatan dari pukulan yang ku gunakan.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di belakang _mansion_ Hyuuga. Dinginnya angin malam tak menyurutkan tekadku untuk berlatih.

 _ **Dak Dak Dak**_

' _Motto... motto... motto'_

Masih ku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tadi aku dan _imotou-_ ku, Hanabi, dipaksa untuk bertarung. Melakukan _taijutsu_ khas Hyuuga, _jyuuken,_ dan menghantamkannya satu sama lain sampai salah satu dari kami kalah.

" _ **Hinata, kau adalah pewaris klan Hyuuga. Tunjukkanlah bahwa kau pantas menerimanya"**_

Perkataan dari _tousama_ yang seakan menyemangatiku. Memberiku motivasi agar aku bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini. _Keh,_ bagaimana mungkin? Pertarungan dengan adik sendiri?

" _ **Bertarunglah dengan hasrat menghabisi!"**_

Menghabisi? Bagaimana mungkin seorang kakak menghabisi adiknya sendiri? Bukankah tugas seorang saudara tertua adalah melindungi saudara yang lainnya? Kenapa aku harus membiarkan tanganku menghabisi _imotou_ -ku sendiri.

Aku tahu. Aku adalah pewaris klan Hyuuga. Calon pemimpin klan yang akan menggantikan posisi _tousama._ Sebagai sulung _souke_ , jelas aku pantas mendapatkan gelar itu.

Ketua yang kuat. Ketua yang tegas. Menganggap bahwa takdir adalah mutlak dan tak bisa diubah. Berfikir kolot dan kuno adalah ciri khas klan yang ku diami ini.

Seharusnya, seharusnya aku menuruti perkataan _tousama._ Bertarung dengan hasrat menghabisi, serta menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku siang tadi.

Tapi aku menolak. Aku tak bisa. Hasrat untuk membunuh jelas tak bisa ku bangun saat melawan adikku sendiri. Orang yang bahkan lebih muda 5 tahun dariku. Orang yang sering ku temani bermain. Ku ajarkan banyak huruf _Hiragana_ dan _Katakana._

Sejujurnya, ada penyesalan yang hinggap di batinku. Apalagi saat mendengar bentakan _tousama_ yang sarat akan kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Inilah aku. Aku yang tak mampu untuk menunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Aku yang selalu mengandalkan sisi kelembutan dari _kaasama_. Mengedepankan kebaikan dan rasa tak tega.

 _ **Dak Dak**_

Tak peduli malam. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pelampiasan saat ini.

 _ **Dak Dak Dak**_

.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi aku sudah berada di Akademi. Aksi begadangku untuk menikmati malam membawa efek yang cukup mengenaskan bagi tubuhku. Karena aksiku semalam, aku harus mengenakan jaket dan syal saat ini. Cukup menyebalkan karena menyulitkan diriku untuk bergerak.

Lagi-lagi aku merutuk diri saat ingat bahwa nanti ada latihan bertarung menggunakan _taijutsu_ bersama Guy- _sensei_. Padahal aku sangat bergantung pada latihan ini.

Sebagian besar dari kemampuanku adalah _taijutsu. Jyuuken_ termasuk _taijutsu kan?_

" _Hatchiii..._ "

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku bersin. Cuaca yang tak seberapa rendah ini -bahkan cenderung panas- terasa dingin di kulitku. _Ah,_ aku benci menjadi sakit seperti ini.

Iruka- _sensei_ memasuki kelas kemudian memberikan sedikitnya satu dua materi tentang _taijutsu_ untuk perbekalan nanti siang bersama Guy- _sensei_. Setidaknya ada dua tiga orang temanku yang menjadi peraga dengan mempraktikkan beberapa gerakan agar mudah kami pahami.

" _Hatchiii..._ "

Lagi-lagi aku bersin. Mungkin akan biasa jika aku tak berada di dalam kelas. Lihatlah, semua pasang mata melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan kasihan. Bahkan Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan kata _"mendokusai"_ –nya juga memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan sayu.

 _ugh~ lagi-lagi aku berada di posisi yang tak mengenakkan._

"Hinata, kau sakit?" itu suara Iruka- _sensei_.

Aku diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang ku lakukan hanya menunduk sembari mengeratkan syal di leherku.

" _Umm..._ Sayang sekali Hinata harus sakit. Hinata tak bisa ikut _training_ nanti ya?"

" _I-ie' sensei._ Hinata akan ikut"

"Tapi Hinata _kan_ sakit?" pertanyaan ini lagi.

"Hi-Hinata ingin" aku memaksa dengan mencicit. Pandangan teman-temanku masih belum merendahkan ke- _intens_ -annya melihat ke arahku.

" _Hhh..._ Baiklah. Kalau kurang sehat, jangan dipaksa ya?"

" _Hai'. Wakarimashita_ " dengan kalimat itu, aku mendongak dan memberikan senyuman terbaik.

Memaksakan senyuman, lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyaaattt..."_ _ **Duk Tak**_

Kegiatan menangkis dilakukan oleh dua temanku di depan sana. Ino dan Kiba. Berkali-kali Kiba menjadi penyerang, sedang Ino tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas serangan Kiba. Dengan begini, semua pasti tahu siapa yang akan keluar menjadi pemenangnya.

Kami semua sudah berada di halaman belakang Akademi yang berbatasan langsung dengan bukit. _Training_ sudah dilakukan beberapa saat lalu. Sudah ada 4 kali _training_ dengan Ino-Kiba di urutan kelima. Semua antusias mengikuti latihan ini. Lebih tepatnya, setiap ada latihan yang mengharuskan di luar kelas, kami semua pasti melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Atau... kami tertular semangat masa muda Guy _-sensei?_ Entahlah...

Syal di leherku sudah ku lepas sejak tadi. Namun, jaket masih melekat di tubuhku. Panas dari antusiasme-ku membuat suhu tubuhku berangsur normal. Tak ada lagi bersin sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di halaman belakang ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan... Hyuuga Hinata" _eh,_ namaku disebut?

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " teriakan temanku yang berambut merah jambu menyadarkanku untuk segera menuju lapangan bundar disana.

Lantas aku maju sambil sesekali melihat ke arah lain. Apa benar aku akan melawan Sasuke? Sasuke yang jenius itu? Jika aku kalah bagaimana? Jika aku lemah karena sakit?

" _ **Kalah lantaran melawan Hanabi yang terpaut usia 5 tahun? Cukup, Pergilah!"**_

Kenapa? Kenapa ucapan itu terngiang kembali? Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? _Tch,_ ini pasti karena kata "lemah". Iya, "lemah" adalah kata kunci dari semua ingatan buruk di otakku.

" _Hajime..."_ _**Jduk Tak Bruk**_

Aku lupa untuk tidak menyebut kata itu. Bahkan di saat seperti ini...

 _ **Krak Kets Duk**_

Yah... Tujuanku disini adalah membuktikan kepada yang lain bahwa aku tidak lemah. Iya, aku tidak lemah...

 _ **Duk Tak Sret**_

Cukup _tousama_ dan klan Hyuuga yang menganggapku lemah. Cukup mereka. Seharusnya mereka tahu...

 _ **Ctak Des**_

Aku hanya... Aku hanya tak ingin melukai orang-orang yang ku kenal. Aku tak lemah...

 _ **Bruk Kets Brak**_

Tapi, aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu...

 _ **Kets tak Jduk**_

Tak peduli siapa yang ku lawan sekarang. Aku harus mampu membuktikannya.

 _ **Krak Ctak**_

Aku harus menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk memenangkan _training_ ini.

 _ **Jduk Brak**_

" _Tomaru..._ " _eh,_ apa ada yang menyuruhku berhenti?

Seketika mataku terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke berada jauh di luar lapangan bundar. Lantas aku menunduk tak berani bertemu pandang dengan semua orang. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ku lakukan sejak tadi.

Tapi buru-buru ku tepis pemikiranku saat melihat Iruka- _sensei_ yang menggendong Sasuke. Mungkin untuk dirawat secara medis. Iruka- _sensei_ memang menjadi pengawas sejak tadi.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan Guy- _sensei_. Saya akan membawa Sasuke" kemudian Iruka- _sensei_ berjalan, menjauh dari tempat _training._

" _Yosh!_ Ternyata masa muda dari Hinata lebih membara dari yang lain. Untuk _Taijutsu_ , Hyuuga Hinata- _lah_ yang paling terampil di kelas Akademi tahun ini!"

 _ **Prok Prok Prok**_

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah mengalihkan pandanganku dari tanah. Pandangan penuh takjub dan tak percaya terpampang di mata teman-temanku. Meski bangga, tak ku pungkiri ada rasa bersalah saat melihat Sasuke yang tak berdaya.

' _Apa dia baik-baik saja?'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **O-Wa-Ri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hwaa... Aneh? Jangan bilang aneh ya, nanti saya tersinggung.. lol xD**_

 _ **Tanpa basa-basi lagi... Fict untuk event SHBF 5 dengan Prompt Fanon ini butuh asupan review sebanyak-banyaknya..**_

 _ **Tinggalkan jejak ya... :p**_

 _ **Arigatou~ ^_^**_


End file.
